Il me manque, maman
by BadUnknown02
Summary: Sakura rentre de l'hôpital plus tôt que prévu à cause d'un comportement étrange observé chez sa fille. Sarada a encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre les raisons de l'absence de son père.


**Bonjour / bonsoir à tous ! Voici un OS concernant le manga Naruto, en l'occurrence ici plutôt Boruto.**

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Sakura était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez elle et rejoindre sa petite Sarada, qui avait 7 ans à présent. Elle savait rester seule les jours où il fallait depuis quelques temps maintenant, mais Hinata passait toujours dans la journée avec Boruto pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien et ensuite en informer Sakura à l'hôpital, après tout la rose ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas travailler étant donné qu'elle était seule pour élever Sarada depuis que Sasuke était parti pour une très longue mission concernant Kaguya.

Et en ce moment, Sakura marchait d'un pas rapide, presque trop rapide pour être considérer comme normal, car en effet, Hinata l'avait informé du comportement étrange de Sarada aujourd'hui, elle refusait catégoriquement de parler ou de bouger, ce qui l'avait tout de suite inquiété, et évidemment Tsunade lui a demandé de rentrer plus tôt chez elle, avoir un tel comportement était très inquiétant, d'autant plus chez une enfant de 7 ans.

Sakura était rapidement rentrée chez elle, anxieuse de ce qui l'attendait à la maison.

« - Je suis à la maison, Sarada ! »

Aucune réponse.

Sarada courrait toujours à la porte quand sa mère rentrait du travail afin de lui raconter sa journée en la suivant partout dans la maison d'un pas joyeux. Ne pas la voir dans son comportement habituel inquiéta d'autant plus sa mère, qui s'avança dans la maison, avec un regard curieux afin de trouver sa fille, elle aperçu une masse de cheveux noir dépasser du canapé et à ce moment là, Sakura savait que Sarada n'allait vraiment pas bien, elle ne s'allongeait jamais sur le canapé tant que sa mère n'était pas là, soit elle jouait sans le jardin, soit dans sa chambre, rester silencieuse n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes.

Sakura s'était avancée doucement près du canapé pour y voir sa fille couchée sur le côté en boule, les joues rougies par les larmes et ses lunettes rouges posées sur la table en face. La voir ainsi ne pouvait pas plus briser le cœur de sa mère, elle ressentait le besoins de pleurer juste en voyant son état, mais ce n'était clairement pas la solution, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

Elle s'assied à côté de sa fille, en lui caressant doucement le dos pour essayer de la calmer.

« - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Sarada ? Tu veux m'en parler ? » Demanda Sakura d'un air inquiet.

Elle fit un mouvement de tête pour lui informer que non elle ne voulait pas parler. Mais elle changea tout de même de position pour poser sa tête sur les cuisses de sa mère et étendre le reste de son corps sur le canapé. Sakura avait doucement poser sa main sur ses cheveux noirs pour lui caresser le cuir chevelu.

« - Maman ? Dit-elle avec une voix enrouée par les nombreuses larmes versées.

\- Oui ? Dit Sakura en essuyant les larmes de sa fille avec son pouce.

\- Est-ce que... papa va bientôt rentrer ?

Sakura avait fermé les yeux, elle savait qu'elle aurait à faire à ce genre de situation souvent, mais elle n'aimait pas quand cela arrivait, cela faisait trop mal. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Sarada avait le droit de savoir la vérité, et elle avait le droit d'avoir mal.

\- Je ne sais pas, Sarada. J'espère aussi qu'il rentrera bientôt. Mais il rentrera je lui fais confiance.

\- Il me manque, maman. Dit-elle avant d'avoir une autre crise de larmes.

Sakura avait la vue brouillée, les pleures de sa fille était réellement contagieux, mais elle n'allait pas pleurer, non, pas devant sa fille, Sarada avait besoin d'une mère forte qui puisse l'aider, pas d'une mère dans le même état qu'elle. La rose avait aussi le droit d'avoir mal, mais à l'heure actuelle, la petite fille n'avait vraiment pas besoins de voir sa mère pleurer.

\- Je sais qu'il te manque. Et je suis sûre que tu lui manque aussi. Dit Sakura avec une voix tendre pour calmer sa fille.

\- Alors pourquoi il ne rentre pas, maman ? Juste quelques jours de temps en temps.

\- Je sais que c'est dur. Mais il ne peut pas, ton père a une...

\- Longue mission... Je sais. » Soupira-t'elle.

Sakura ne pouvait que caresser ses cheveux pour apaiser sa souffrance, elle savait que Sarada ne comprenait pas encore l'absence de son père, elle était encore bien trop jeune, pour elle il suffisait simplement que quelqu'un prenne la place de Sasuke, elle se foutait de ce qu'on lui racontait comme excuses, ce qu'elle voulait c'était son père. Elle voulait passer du temps avec lui.

« - Papa ne voudrait pas te voir pleurer, il t'aime beaucoup.

Sarada avait choisi de ne pas répondre à cela. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir la certitude qu'il l'aimait vraiment, en fait elle n'avait la certitude de rien, elle ne se souvenait presque pas de lui de toute manière. Et puis les jours passait, plus son visage disparaissait lentement de son esprit, puis sa voix, puis son regard, et cela lui détruisait le cœur.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer des photos de papa ?

\- Je n'en ai pas beaucoup, mais oui, oui bien sûr. »

Et depuis ce jour là, Sakura avait décidé de mettre des cadres photos sur un meuble, cela faisait 5 ans que Sasuke était parti, Sarada avait tout juste 2 ans, elle avait du mal à se souvenir de son père et la rose l'avait bien compris, elle espérait qu'avec les photos elle en souffrirait moins.

Sakura avait finalement réussi à redonner le sourire à sa fille en lui racontant des anecdotes sur son père à l'académie, avec elle et Naruto, puis Sarada s'était finalement endormie, elle avait tellement pleuré que son corps ne pouvait plus supporter de rester éveillé.

La rose avait déposé la petite Uchiha dans son lit avant d'aller à la fenêtre du salon, une photo de Sasuke à la main.

« Reviens vite, Sasuke-kun... S'il te plaît, reviens vite. » pensa-t'elle en regardant au loin, comme si elle pouvait l'apercevoir au loin.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
